Of Green Tea and Ponta
by si3nna
Summary: Ryoma discovers the importance of Green Tea or lack of it anyways. sounds lame? hmm? I couldn't think of anything else..


**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Pairing**: Tezuka/Ryoma... although you can't really tell at the moment huh? ;;

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Summary:** Ryoma realises the importance of Green Tea or lack of it anyways... (kinda sounds pathetic when I think of it now.. . ;)

Ryoma had always wondered what green tea tasted like. It surprised him, seeing he preferred Japanese styled breakfasts as opposed to Western style. But he never drank tea with his meal, having preferred the miso soup. Apart from Ponta, he drank milk at home, something he disliked. Although Inui senpai had advised him it would help him grow, after 6 months of drinking it and he still hadn't seen the fruits of _that _labour. Instead, everyone suddenly seemed taller, or was it just him?

He scowled as he walked to the changing room and let his thoughts turn. He didn't know what prompted this sudden interest in tea, or even green tea for that matter. Who drank tea anyways? Especially when there was Ponta? He stepped into the changing room, past Momo senpai, past Kikumaru senpai who was chatting to Fuji and was about to reach his locker when he felt a pair of arms grab him around the neck.

"Hoi…Hoi…Ochibi"

"H-Hurts…senpai…." Ryoma struggled to get out of the death grip.

He didn't know why Kikumaru liked to hug him so much or Momo for that matter. They never hugged the other regulars, not that he remembered apart from Kikumaru then again, Kikumaru hugged almost anybody.

"Eiji, you should let him go. I think he's turning an interesting shade of blue," Fuji's amused chuckle came from behind him. "I wonder, what colour is it closest to? Blueberry? Or violet?"

Ryoma was relieved that Fuji came to his rescue although he wanted to kill him for not saving him sooner, but wait till he turned blue to do so. He felt startled arms loosen their grip and then the sounds of Kikumaru's voice.

"Nya! I'm sorry Ochibi!"

Ryoma ignored him and walked to change. The further he got, the less likely Kikumaru-senpai of hugging him again. He opened his locker and unbuttoned his school jacket. He was in the act of removing his shirt when he heard Inui senpai's voice.  
"Tezuka is giving 20 laps for those who are late…." A pause. "However for those not wanting to run those laps…I got this new drink…does anyone want to try?"

Ryoma heard Kikumaru senpai's horrified shriek and Momo senpai's cry.

"Saa…that does sounds temping…" He heard Fuji go thoughtfully.

Slipping on the shirt, Ryoma wasn't surprised to see the whole club room was suddenly deserted. Although he thought he saw Fuji senpai at the door with Inui. He shuddered. Trust Fuji to try Inui's senapi's latest concoctions. He quickly changed, closed the locker and grabbed his cap and racket. He hoped Inui senpai had forgotten about him as he walked to the door.

"Ah Echizen!" Too late.

"Usu…" He greeted warily, walking towards him.

Run laps or drink this? He choose the former over the latter any day. After seeing Horio's expression on Inui's previous drinks…he was surprised to see the annoying banshee was still alive.

"Echizen, do you want to try my drink? I call it Inui's Super Deluxe remix." He held up a jug full of purple liquid which seemed to be bubbling.

Ryoma grimaced.

"Yadda," He made a face as he slowly backed towards the entrance.

Inui merely shrugged, as if saying 'You don't know what you're missing', poured himself a glass and drank it one gulp. Ryoma shuddered at the expression on Inui's senpai's face. It reminded him of Momo-senpai after eating ten burgers and counting at McDonalds.

Needless to say, he did get laps. Which he ran without question, all the while cursing under his breath.

Practice went as always. And Horio was still proclaiming that he was his two years of tennis and 6 months experience should have been made a regular. For next year anyways. Mada mada da ne.

Ryoma was annoyed for some reason. Even when Momo senpai had offered burgers afterwards. Senpai's treat of course. Free food was always good. He didn't know why he suddenly connected green tea with Buchou. Granted Buchou seemed the person to drink green tea…but still…he picked up a tennis ball. Feeling its familiar hardness, he studied it thoughtfully. Tennis balls were green.

Was that why bucho liked green tea? Because it reminded him of tennis?

"Ne, Momo-senpai."

"Hmm?" Momo glanced up with a mouthful of burger.

Ryoma eyed his full mouth and waited till he finished swallowing. Momo-senpai had a habit of talking with his mouth full, while eating. And he wondered why he wasn't popular with girls, with the exception of Tachibana Ann.

"What does green tea taste like?"

Momo swallowed and gave him a look, eyebrow raised. Ryoma returned a bland look in return as he bit into his burger.

"EH?"

Ryoma tsked, annoyed at Momo's expression. It was as if he had suddenly announced that Oishi senpai and Kikumaru senpai were more then friends or that he liked buchou. Which was absur- What? Like buchou? He frowned. _Where did that come from?_  
'Can't I ask that?" He scowled, trying to forget his earlier thoughts.

Momo scoffed, unwrapping another burger. He reached over and ruffled his hair playfully, ignoring Ryoma's irritated cry.

"You don't even drink tea. Unless they made grape flavoured tea. Although, even then you wouldn't touch it, seeing Ponta is superior in your eyes."

"Che."

He should have known better then to have asked Momo, even what he said was true.

TBC.

Author's notes: 

the computer doesn't recongise Ponta, but it has Punta. Weird eh?

Um.. there's actually a second part to it..however...

thoughtful Ryoma seemed a little more then OOC didn't he? ;; And Momoshiro too.. urgh.. ;;


End file.
